Main Agar Kahoon a Hindi songfic
by lilyandharry
Summary: Hey readers! This is a LJ fic, but before reading it, see my instructions. First thing is that this story contains a Hindi song, which I have not translated... Second, this is just my 2nd fic, so plz review it!


**A/N: BTW readers, this contains a Hindi song, which I haven't translated (cuz I suck at translating and this would sound horrible in English). Also this is just my second fic, so don't expect too much!**

**This takes place in their seventh year, and our favorite couple, a.k.a Lily & James are Head Girl and Head Boy.**

"James Potter, for the last time in my life, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!" Lily screamed, stomped her foot, and walked off.

"..." (James)

"Hard luck mate!" said Sirius pacifyingly.

"Yeah James come on! You need to buck up, and move on! She's not going to say yes ever!" Remus said.

"No!" said James determinedly, "One day she will fall for the Potter charm!"

* * *

"Lily, what troubles you this cold winter morning? Hey Lily! What's with the long face?" Marlene McKinnon asked as she brought in a tray with steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Umm...nothing... Potter! I want to strangle him! He and his stupid gang!" Lily said in a choked whisper.

"What did he do now?"

"Oh, asked me out as usual."

"There, so what's wrong in that?"

"What's wrong?! Don't tell me you are also siding with him just as the rest of the school is!"

"No, but aren't you used to it?"

"Aaaaaaargh!" Lily screamed.

* * *

The Christmas Ball fast approaching, there were a lot of candidates for the songs. Lily and James had to choose who would finally participate. All the Seventh Years were allowed one song each, but the rest of the songs had to be chosen. And it was up to the Heads to choose the songs.

One day, as James sat in the Heads common room, staring at the fire, he heard a knock on the door. Lily came in, walking briskly, and shivering.

"Hello Potter," she said, and without waiting for an answer, continued, "as the Ball is coming up quickly, we better hurry up with the selections."

"Um sure Lils."

"You will not call me Lils okay?" said Lily hotly, her cheeks flaming red to match her hair. "Anyway, when do you want to hold the next round?"

"Whenever you like Lily."

They had already cut out a few songs, which were inappropriate for the Ball. The ones that remained had to be chosen. As Lily scanned her eyes over the list absentmindedly, she suddenly said, "Which brings me to another point, what are you singing?"

"Me, I have to sing?" James yelped.

"Well of course! And you better choose it fast! Where are you going?"

"Umm... Nowhere!"

* * *

James tore through the crowd of people. He glanced frantically around, looking for Sirius. Why did Sirius have the Map when he (James) needed it?

"Ahh!" he gasped, banging into Sirius and Remus, "Guys I need to sing a song for the Ball!"

"I know the perfect song for you!" grinned Sirius. "I was considering singing it myself, but I was already singing something else."

"So... what's the song?"

"It's a song from this new Indian movie called 'Om Shanti Om'."

"What's the name of the song?"

"It's called 'Main Agar Kahoon'."

"Oh."

"So... aren't you going to do something about it? James?"

"Huh? Yeah." James asked, tearing his eyes of a redhead who was descending the staircase. "Yeah I need the lyrics. Oh! But how will I get them?"

"That's where we come in use. We have to find a way to get the lyrics."

"Yeah."

"So come on!"

* * *

An hour later the Maurauders sat in the Room of Requirement, trying to figure out how to use the Internet. (Let us just assume that they knew how to put on a computer and use it from their Muggle Studies, but not how to use the internet)

"I think you need some help with that," a familiar voice said.

All of them wheeled around to see an old man with half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore!" they chorused.

"Ahh... I see you have discovered the usefulness of the Room."

The boys grinned.

Professor Dumbledore clicked on a search machine (this is what the narrator is saying and the boys don't know what a search machine is) and opened a page. He then Googled the words 'Main Agar Kahoon Lyrics' and clicked on the first entry that showed up. And there were the words.

James was pleasantly surprised 'How easy it is', he thought. He suddenly had a shock.

"How am I supposed to sing the song if I don't know the tune?" he asked his friends. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"That's another place in which the Internet is going to help you," he grinned. He went to a site called YouTube and searched for the words 'main agar kahoon'. The search revealed a number of entries. Dumbledore clicked on the one that seemed the longest. Music suddenly seemed to radiate from the machine. A voice then revealed what James was looking for.

James grinned.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore! And now I must practice the song." He gracefully escorted Dumbledore out and said "Well my Maurauders! We must start now!" He waved his wand and a set of instruments appeared. "And these," he indicated with a flourish of his hand "are what we will use to make the music."

They listened to the song a few more times. Then they started.

Sirius and Peter played a few opening notes on the piano, while Remus strummed softly on a guitar. James began,

"Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun..."

As they finished the male part, James said thoughtfully, "But who will sing the female part?"

"Lily!" suggested Peter un-thoughtfully. (un-thoughtfully because it was the idea of the song to woo Lily)

Sirius groaned. "How about Leila Menon?"

"Sure! And she sings well too!" James grinned. And so, Leila it was. James asked Leila the very next day and she agreed. Lily saw him talking to Leila, and she felt a twinge of jealousy, but let us forget that for now, because what she thought would make a story on its own, and it's too cliché!

* * *

The Ball finally came. But James had plenty of things to worry about. Leila complained of a sore throat, and Sirius had a few problems with stage fright (though he was a Maurauder). But he got Sirius' issue resolved.

Finally, after endless hours of waiting, the evening arrived. James and Sirius dressed themselves in magnificent dress robes of dark blue and wore matching top hats (the hats were a riot to their audience). When James saw Lily however, he gasped. Nothing he did could ever match up to her beauty. She was dressed in a flowing plum-colored gown with silver trimmings and her auburn hair was let open to flow down her shoulders.

* * *

Lily introduced the first singer to the audience.

"Aubrey Davies," she said, "with the song Unforgettable by the Weird Sisters." The audience cheered.

The evening passed like a blur with James getting more and more nervous with each passing moment. Suddenly it was his turn. He got up and walked onto the stage along with Sirius, Remus, Peter and Leila.

The audience screamed themselves hoarse. After all it was the most popular guys in school, the Maurauders, and Leila Menon singing.

James began,

"Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun..."

He let the first few notes hang in the air before continuing.

"Kehana chahu bhi tho tumse kya kahun

Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun

Kehana chahu bhi tho tumse kya kahun

Kisi zaaba mein bhi, woh laafaz hi nahi

Ki zin mein tum ho kya tumhe baata sakoon

Mein agar kahoon tumsa haseen

Kaayanaath mein nahi hai kahin

Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin

Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun."

The audience roared at the end of the first paragraph. Lily was looking dumbstruck, as though she couldn't believe what James was singing.

"Shokion mein doobi yeh aadayein, chehare se zalki hui hai

Zulf ki ghani ghani ghataein, shaan se dhalki hui hain

Lehrata aanchal hai jaise baadal, bahoon mein bhari hai jaise chandini

Roop ki chandini

Mein agar kahoon yeh dil kashi

Hai nahin kahin, na hogi kahin

Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin

Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun."

The audience cheered once more. It was now Leila's turn, and she took her place at the mike and began...

But what came out were a series of croaks! Leila gasped. James looked devastated. His entire performance would be ruined!

Suddenly a beautiful red-haired girl walked over from where she was standing and began to sing,

"Tum huwe… mehrabaan… toh hai yeh… daastan

ohhoh tum huwe mehrabaan toh hai yeh daastan

Ab tumhara mera ek hai karwaa, tum jahan mein wahan

James, who had recovered from the shock of seeing Lily singing his song, continued,

"Mein agar kahoon humsafar meri

Apsara ho tum, ya koi pari

Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin

Tumko paaya hai to jaise khoya hun

kehana chahu bhi tho tumse kya kahun

Kisi zaaban mein bhi, woh laafaz hi nahi

Ki zin mein tum ho kya tumhe baata sakoon.

Mein agar kahoon tumsa haseen

Kaayanaath mein nahi hai kahin

Taaref yeh bhi tho, saach hai kuch bhi nahin."

The dying notes of the song hung in the air, as there were deafening cheers.

* * *

"Lily!" James exclaimed to the blushing girl beside him, "How do you know the song?"

"Oh well don't you remember she said something about her mother loving Indian music?" Sirius, who had just arrived, explained. "Oh! I think I'll be going!" He hurriedly left the scene.

Cuz James and Lily were just too busy kissing.

**A/N: Well, how did you like it?**


End file.
